Mask
| image = | type = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | owners = | 1st appearance = }} A mask is any piece of cloth or similar material which is used to cover the face and head either partially or completely. Masks are particularly common amongst deranged serial killers. Many who choose to wear masks do so to fill some pathological need, while others may wear a mask to conceal their true identity. Fetishists may create masks out of the skin of human beings. Killers such as Leatherface and Otis B. Driftwood have been known to engage in this practice. Supernatural killers such as Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers wear masks that completely obscure their features. Jason typically wears a hockey mask, but has also been known to wear a burlap sack. Michael Myers traditionally wears a mask based on the likeness of the Star Trek character Captain Kirk (William Shatner). The masks seen in Halloween III: Season of the Witch were created using materials from Stonehenge, which dramatically altered the physiology of those who wore them. Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees acquired his trademark hockey mask from a young prankster named Shelly Finkelstein. Shelly had originally put on the mask as well as a diving suit as part of a practical joke he played on a girl he liked named Vera Sanchez. Jason shot Shelly through the eye with a harpoon and took the hockey mask. He has been wearing it ever since. Years after Jason's demise at the hands of young Tommy Jarvis, the mask turned up again when an adult Tommy brought it with him to the cemetery when he planned on burning Jason's remains (how he got his hands on the mask is anyone's guess). Things went awry when Jason was inexplicably resurrected from the dead. Coming back to life, Jason took possession of his mask and went on another killing spree. The mask he acquired from Shelly is destroyed by Tina Shepard in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood when she uses her telekinetic powers to tighten it around Jason's face, causing it to break in half. Jason gets a replica of his original mask in the next film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan from one of his victims, Jim Miller. The mask appears to have taken on mystical properties itself. Even after Jason's body is completely destroyed, it always manages to reconstitute itself, and the mask along with it. When Jason Voorhees fought up against Freddy Krueger, Freddy slashed at him multiple times with his claws, leaving deep scratches in the mask. The Munsters On the CBS family sitcom series The Munsters, Herman Munster wore a hooded mask during his brief career as a professional wrestler under the name, "The Masked Marvel". Munsters: Herman the Great Notes & Trivia * The Jason Voorhees copycat killer, Roy Burns, from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning had his own hockey mask that he wore. Roy's mask is easily distinguishable from Jason's by its blue markings across the brow line. Jason's mask has red markings (in addition to a crack at the top left corner). References ---- Category:Scream: The Series miscellaneous Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre miscellaneous